


To Be Great

by Merfilly



Category: Juubei Ninpuuchou | Ninja Scroll
Genre: Chromatic Character, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagerou reflects on her party</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Great

Kagerou had never truly thought to open to anyone. She did not need Juubei prying at her life. She did not want Dakuan manipulating events to his advantage. She had a task, with vengeance, to achieve. Her secrets belonged to herself alone as they continued on their shared path.

She began to see that she was not as alone in her suffering. Juubei lived as a man with nothing to lose, while Dakuan had traded sanity for insight as far as she could tell.

Perhaps that was the way of the world. To be great, one had to break first.


End file.
